


Blind Date

by cametobuyplums



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Matt is a sneaky son of a bitch, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: “You were so hot that when you asked if I was the blind date you were looking for, I lied and said yes, but before I can make a bigger mess, your actual date comes up and introduces themselves and I’m so embarrassed.”





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Tumblr writing challenge by stanclub in honour of reaching 2,500 followers. I chose a blind date prompt with Matt Murdock, no pun intended...

It was like finding an Oasis in the dessert. A safe haven. Seemingly the one place in all of New York that isn’t suffocating under the weight of pink frills, red balloons and heart-shaped confetti. Equally absent are the songs about independence and strength, a breath of fresh air. It appears that Luke has given the occasion a lifelong ban and solely for that, he is the toast of her first drink on Valentine’s Day.

She isn’t bitter. Far from it. As a relative newcomer in the city, the opportunities to form relationships or even friendships simply haven’t presented themselves yet. Her acquaintances are limited to her work colleagues but she remains unperturbed, content with her own company for the most part. Today is the first day when the loneliness has finally crept into her heart, small stabs of ice niggling away, quelled only by a glass of the cheapest alcohol she can afford.

Whatever it is, it burns her insides dreadfully, the foul-tasting liquid remarkably reminiscent of gasoline laced with vinegar. But, it does the trick, her spirits considerably higher and she isn’t one to deny the second glass that Luke pours out for her. A teasing comment warns her to take it easy, his attention now turned to the other patrons.

“Excuse me?”

A velvety voice sends a shiver of delight racing down her spine and she almost slides straight off her stool as she whirls around in a great hurry. He’s handsome, in an undone way that straddles the line between perfectly poised and too cool to care. No sooner do her eyes dance between his wine coloured lenses and the cane clasped between his scuffed knuckles, a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, his pink lips dipping slightly to one side and she knows instantly he’ll tease her for it later.

“Uh, you must be Penny, right?”

She’s too taken by that smooth, deep voice of his to register his question but when he repeats it, this time a decibel higher, the cogs turn slowly in her head as she wonders who this lucky Penny girl is and she’s blurting out the words before she can stop herself.

“Yes, I’m Penny. That’s me. Penny… is my name. ”

He chuckles, the melodious sound setting off a family of butterflies in her belly and she’s grateful the handsome man can’t see the blush that’s blanketing her cheeks. She’s overcome by the strongest sensation that he somehow  _ knows _ because despite the dark glasses, the corners of his eyes crinkle just enough to peek out. He beckons at the stool beside her and she warms to his politeness, wondering if he’s the last gentleman left in New York.

“Sorry, but… what was your name again?”

“Matthew.” he smiles, offering his hand out. “Matthew Murdock.”

Strength lies beneath his soft skin, the edges of his fingers dotted with the odd rough patch and she’s entranced once more, wanting to trace every callous and unravel the mystery behind each one. Instead, she reluctantly pulls her hand away and he snaps up his foldable cane, allowing her a chance to drink him in once more. Not that it goes by him unnoticed and he looks sheepish as he smooths down his tie.

“I guess this is a surprise.” says Matt.

“Yeah, you’re really cute.”

Pink colours Matt’s cheeks, her blurted confession catching him off guard as she silently chides herself for being so forward. Nonetheless, his grin widens until the dimple in his cheek is visible through the light stubble that peppers his jawline and she feels a little pleased with herself. 

“I meant me being blind,” he chuckles and warmth floods her at the sound. “Marci didn’t tell you, did she?”

Marci is added to the list of unknown names but seemingly the Cupid in their little game she laughs wholeheartedly and reassures him it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. If anything, she teases, it adds to his charm. The ladies must love a handsome, wounded duck, no? She elicits another laugh from him and Luke has reappeared to take his order, his eyebrows dancing suggestively at her and she glares at him but it’s half-hearted. Clearing her throat, she turns back to Matt nursing a glass of scotch.

“What did  _ Marci _ tell you about me?”

She’s dancing with danger and she knows it. She’s stepped into the shoes of an unassuming Penny and she’s all too aware of the web of lies she’s about to spin but Matt is too alluring. He’s softly spoken with a quiet confidence and he’s the perfect combination of adorable and fuckable with the kind of face she’d like to commit to a canvas with paint yet simultaneously sit on. He’s lean under that charcoal grey suit, his white tie fitted just enough to offer a glimpse of how toned he is but he’s not beefed up in an exaggerated way. Does he even know how attractive he is?

“That you’re smart and beautiful.”

Matt charms her easily even though they’re the two most commonly used words by men. Somehow, when they fall from his lips, they’re believable and they make her heart race.

“She left out the part about you having a way with words,” he adds playfully and she giggles. “I think she also told me you’re a taxidermist?”

Her drink sprouts from her nose like a fountain, spraying the bar and a few splashes land on Matt’s suit as she coughs and splutters uncontrollably. Crimson faced, she apologises profusely and plucks up a handful of napkins, dabbing at Matt’s jacket before the cheap alcohol can stain it. She’s almost distracted by the feel of hard muscle under her fingertips but then she remembers what caused her outburst and she’s blushing again, mindlessly apologising. Not that he cares, if anything, he’s amused by the whole affair and places his hand over hers, stilling her motions. His thumb gently rubs at her soft skin and she catches the merest hint of his scent, a deep base of tobacco accompanied by cardamom and orange blossom. A quiet moan catches in her throat but she’s helpless trapped in his trance.

“You’re full of surprises, Penny.”

Matt’s voice is low and husky, there’s a hint of danger there as if he’s promising to devour her later and her breath hitches as she straightens up with a newfound confidence.

“And you’re a dark horse, Matthew.”

It’s a battle of the wits, each one teasing the other increasingly flirtatiously by the minute. His arm finds its way to the back of her stool where it dangles tantalisingly close, his index fingers ghosting over the bare skin of her arm. In turn, she shifts closer and lets her leg brush his and then she’s emboldened by yet another drink, the taste tolerable now, so she flattens her palm on his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart.

Her focus turns to his pink lips, his cupid’s bow pronounced more than most and she can’t tear her eyes away. Twenty minutes ago she was another woman lost in the crowd, down on her luck and alone on the most loved up day of the year. Now, she’s flirting up a storm with a hot lawyer in her new persona as a witty taxidermist who modeled for art students in Paris, studied in Australia and spent a summer working as a barista in Amsterdam. She’s clueless if Penny ever actually did any of those but she’ll be damned if Penny is a crazy cat lady.

She learns that Matt Murdock is from Hell’s Kitchen, a local boy born and bred who was blinded in his zeal to help someone else. He graduated from Colombia and has his own practice just a few blocks away and then suddenly, there are images flashing in her mind of leaving this dingy bar with him.

“Matthew?” she whispers breathlessly. “Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

His large hand cups her cheek so gently it’s as if he’s cradling her because she’s so precious to him. He still wears his glasses but she doesn’t care about that right now, only intent on closing the gap between them. There are mere millimetres separating them but the air fizzles with electricity as his hot breath fans over her. He’s teasing her, taking his sweet time to torture her and just when she thinks she’s going to implode, he leans down and brushes his lips against hers.

Matt tastes like whiskey and secrets. His lips are soft save for a small cut she discovers when she runs her tongue along the seam and he groans into her open mouth. Stubble tickles her and she giggles, Matt taking the opportunity to tug her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently and she’s gasping against his smirk.

“ _ Ahem _ , Matt? Matt Murdock?”

A southern drawl shatters their little bubble, both reluctant to pull away but the intruder sounds not only impatient but irksome. She’s pretty enough, with long blonde hair and a pointed face, her lips painted pink, a shade she recognises because she’s been coveting it but it sells out by the time payday rolls around. The blonde looks disgruntled, her cheeks red with her restrained anger.

“Uh, yes?” asks Matt politely, looking like a schoolboy caught kissing his crush.

“It’s me, Penny. I’m sorry I’m late.”

She swears she physically feels her heart fall through to her stomach, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as the blonde offers a tight-lipped smile that last for a matter of two seconds. Matt whips back around, his gaze hovering just over her shoulder as she tries desperately to formulate some sort of excuse. Her efforts are futile. It’s a rude awakening that sobers her instantly. All she can do is throw cash down on the counter and scarper with a hurried apology without so much as a glance at Matt Murdock.

Embarrassment courses through her veins, acting like adrenaline and it keeps her up all night, tossing and turning until she’s a tangle of limbs in the bedsheets. It’s roughly three o’clock in the morning when the guilt creeps in. She’s fearful she’s ruined the life of an innocent, unassuming woman. Perhaps she’s also snatched Matt’s chance at happiness.

An impassioned appeal to set things right finds her at the offices of Nelson and Murdock the following morning, knuckles rapping the door anxiously. A man answers, her presence somewhat of a shock if his expression is anything to go by. He has a friendly face and he quickly plasters a reassuring smile on his face as he takes in the two cups she’s holding, the delicious aroma of arabica coffee swirling in the air.

“We didn’t order coffee,” he says hesitantly. “Did we?”

“No,” she smiles with a shake of her head. “But you can have one if you can tell me if this is where I’ll find Matt Murdock.”

“Yup, this is the place.”

She laughs at how readily the man agrees, his shaggy blonde hair dancing as he eagerly accepts one of the coffees. He beckons her in, drinking deeply and sighing dreamily.

“I assume you’re not here to kill him?” he jokes and she laughs again.

“No, I met him yesterday and- “

“Right! You must be Penny! Marci’s friend!”

“Actually I’m- “

“Matt! Penny’s here to see you!”

“- not Penny.”

A door to her right opens, Matt appearing and it’s deja vu the way he takes her breath away all over again simply by existing. His head tilts to one side, chin rising subtly as if he’s solving a puzzle and then he flashes her charming smile that’s forever seared into her memory. She’s momentarily mortified but a secret thrill courses through her with the knowledge that he hadn’t forgotten her.

“Hello, not Penny.”

“Hello, Matt.”

The awkwardness she’s been dreading never arrives, not even when Foggy raises his eyebrows quizzically. There’s a bored mumble from him, something about Matt and his hoard of pretty girls before he thanks her for the coffee and disappears into the safety of his office. She waits for the door to click shut before turning to Matt. He’s still smiling, his hands deep in his pockets as he sniffs the air once more.

“Is that coffee I can smell?”

“Yes, it’s for you.”

She wills her feet forward and reaches for his hand, gently curling his fingers around the paper cup and he has that devilish cheekiness about him again, so there’s no hesitation when she makes light of the situation.

“I thought I might need something to bribe my way into a hotshot lawyer’s office.”

“Did it work?”

“Well, I haven’t been kicked out yet.”

Matt laughs, his chuckle musical and she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear before wringing her hands together. She had a speech ready, one she had carefully constructed in the line at Starbucks and rehearsed several times on her way over, but now that he’s in front of her, the words escape her. She struggles trying to string them together in an apology that’s worthy enough for a man like Matt Murdock.

“I wanted to apologise about last night.” she blurts. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” he frowns, feeling his way to his desk where he puts his coffee down.

“I shouldn’t have lied- pretended- to be Penny.”

“May I ask why you did?”

His question is polite enough, the light tone of his words curious more than anything but they spark an embarrassed flush that creeps up her neck to her cheeks and instead of formulating a polite excuse, she’s babbling away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” she bemoans. “You were just so hot when you asked if I was the blind date you were looking for. I lied and I said yes. It was going great even though I knew I was just getting myself into a big mess. And just when I thought I couldn’t make a bigger mess, your real date turned up and introduced themselves and I’ve never been more- “

“I advise you to stop talking,”

Matt cuts across her and she clamps her mouth shut, fearful she’s said far too much and that she has unleashed the formidable man he is in the courtroom. There’s no discernible expression on his face, the hard line of his jaw clenched impassively and it’s arousing and terrifying in equal measure.

“Because I’m going to kiss you now.”

Matt doesn’t grant her the opportunity to process his words and in the time it takes her to inhale sharply, his hands are cupping her face as he brings his lips down to hers in a searing kiss she’ll feel for the rest of the day. He’s shameless in the way he presses his body to hers as if he’s trying to remind her of their unfinished business. He’s hot and inviting, her skin aflame with passion as she can’t help but melt against him and then he chuckles, the sound reverberating under his fingers fisted in his shirt and she reluctantly pulls back, gasping for air.

“I knew.”

“You knew what?”

“That you weren’t Penny.”

It’s as if someone has slipped an ice cube down the back of her shirt and the alarm is evident on her face, even if Matt can’t see it, a devilish smirk gracing his own features.

“ _ How _ ?”

“Intuition.” he answers airily.

“You knew I was lying and you just  _ let _ me?”

“You were the most interesting taxidermist I’d ever met.”

Matt is smirking wider now and she groans, hiding her face in his chest much to his amusement. She lingers a little longer than necessary, the scent of cardamom and orange blossom stirring her memories and igniting another spark in her.

“Out of curiosity,” he says, making her look up. “How much of what you told me was real?”

It’s her turn to grin now, and the look on Matt’s face tells her he knows it. Her fingers grip his tie and she makes a show of straightening it, pressing herself against Matt until she hears the telltale hitch of his breath.

“Well,” she teases, fingers brushing his chest. “Why don’t you meet me for a drink tonight and find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
